New Arrivals
by KeepOnTrollin
Summary: It is a long-legged creature, I know that. But what is it, exactly. It's way too dark to see maybe if I get DJ he could help me identify the animal. Just try not to scare it away.'


**Courtney's POV:**

"What the hell!" I whispered to myself, "It's 4:00 in the morning and I still can't go to sleep!"

I shifted to another "comfortable" position, but then I heard a noise outside my window, and, of course, I jumped out of bed and went outside to confront it. As I came out, I started to whisper-yell, "Duncan, stop stalking me and go…" I was stopped dead in my tracks to hear something very large roaming around the campsite. It was too dark to see what species it was, so I went back inside and got a flashlight. I came back and shined it until I found the animal. It was a dirty, beat-up, long-legged, Thoroughbred horse, but oddly fat with its ribs sticking out. I quickly snuck into the Killer Bass Boys' Cabin and woke D.J up before it went anywhere.

**D.J's POV:**

I was sleeping soundly until somebody was franticly shaking my body. I could tell that it was Courtney because of her flashlight that was lying on my bed. She quickly signaled me to go outside with her; she seemed very worried about something. I picked up my flashlight and put on my robe.

As soon as I stepped outside I saw the most heart-breaking site. A horse covered in mud, dumped on this Godforsaken island. I was trying so hard to hold back tears. We slowly walked up to it, and examined it. It was a female, pregnant and about to give birth. Her mane was matted with mud and burrs, and her tail was matted with all that and her own waste. Her stomach was covered in all kinds of ticks. I went to the front of her and looked deep in to her eyes. She was half-dead and starving. I finally broke the silence, "We need to get her some food…and good care." Suddenly she perked up her ears, and started nudging me, whinnying softly. Courtney was kneeling down and praying for the poor beast, finally she spoke, "Well where are we going to get it? Chef's kitchen?" I nodded.

**Courtney's POV:**

'_I'm risking my life for a horse? Oh well, it's the right thing to do, and I'm all about making right choices.'_ As I stepped into the kitchen, I saw a basket that looked like it was easy to carry. So I picked it up and started putting things in it like carrots, apples and sugar cubes, you know things that horses like to eat. All of a sudden, the door opened showing a figure of Chef. I quickly crawled under one of the tables, and watched him walk down to his fridge and enter it. I used that moment to run out the door, grabbing a bucket for water.

I got back to where D.J was and set the basket down in front of the horse, out of breathe. He asked me, "What's the bucket for?"

"Water."

"Oh okay, hey I found some horse tack under my bed maybe we could use it."

"Yeah go get it."

He went inside his cabin then came back out with a large basket. "Okay you go fetch some water for her and I'll start to clean her."

**D.J's POV:**

I looked over to the horse and she actually dumped her food on the ground. Immediately she went for the sugar cubes. _'Hmm, Sugarcube, that would make a great name.' _While it was still in my head, I called her, "Sugarcube, here girl." She lifted up her head and came over. I picked up the bridle that was in the basket of tack, and I slowly slipped it over her head, trying not to spook her as much as she already was. I looked back into her eyes and I could feel the most powerful feeling, love. "All we need now is a corral and shelter for you to live in." I connected the halter to the bridle and tied her up to my cabin.

Courtney came back with a full bucket of water. She set the water down and the horse started to drink, she turned back and picked up the food, put it in the bucket and dumped the food back out. She looked at me confused, "Okay whenever I went to get water there was nothing near the washrooms, and now there's this freakin' huge corral with a ton of hay!" I stood there in disbelief. "Now that's what I call convenient."

"What?"

"I just told Sugarcube that we needed to get a pen for her."

"Who's Sugarcube??"

"She's Sugarcube." I pointed to Sugarcube who has already drank all the water, "She dumped her food and went for the sugar cubes first. Funny I know, but we need to clean her." We both looked up at the sky, the sun was rising fast. "We need to get this finished." I handed her a brush and a mane comb and she got started. I picked up some hoof tools and started by picking the dirt and rocks out of her feet.

**Courtney's POV:**

I got finished with the right flank of the horse so I went under her and started to pick off the ticks. Normally I wouldn't even dream about doing any of this, it was way too nasty for me. But, this poor horse needed my help, and I was going to help her. Each time I picked off a tick I saw so many different sizes, big, small and about ready to burst. It took so long for me to clean her stomach that the sun was already way up in the sky. D.J was finished with the front and back hooves, the left flank and the tail, that's how many ticks there were. "Wow, you work fast."

"Well we need this to be done before she can get a bath."

"Do we have some type of horsy shampoo?"

"Yes." He picked up a bottle of soap. "This is going to take a while."

He untied Sugarcube and led her to her corral. After that we got a hose and washed her. I went to get some towels to dry her off. As I walked to my cabin, I was expecting Chris to come out with a blow horn or fly over the camp with a plane, but amazingly he didn't. I quickly and quietly snuck inside and got at least 5 towels. I went back and saw Harold, Duncan, Geoff and Tyler walk out of their cabin, so I ran as fast as I could hoping they wouldn't see me. Too late, Duncan yelled, "Hey Princess, what are you doing up so early?" I signaled them to follow me.

**Duncan's POV:**

"What is she up to?" I asked myself.

"How would we know?" Harold said.

"Not you, you doof. I was talking to myself."

"Well you have to be more specific! GOSH!"

At that moment I punched him off the cabin patio, and Geoff and I followed Courtney. We rounded the corner and saw an unusual site, a horse. Princess and D.J were drying it off. A camera man came up behind them, "Where did you find that ugly thing?"

D.J wasn't going to take that, "I'd be careful about what you say around her."

"Why? Is she going to eat me?" The man laughed and Courtney motioned to the back of the horse. "Uh-oh." That horse kicked him right in the stomach and flew back about 20 feet, then he landed on Harold who was brushing himself off. Geoff laughed, "Dude, that horse has some attitude!" D.J patted it on the back and continued working. "So what type of horse is this?"

"It's a female Thoroughbred." Courtney answered.

"Pregnant and going to give birth soon. Maybe even today", D.J added.

"That'll be a nice alarm clock." They both nodded. "So, what's her name?" I asked.

"Sugarcube." D.J said.

"She doesn't seem so sweet."

"She's very nice, but we need to go get dressed. Come on D.J, put her in the corral and let's go. We'll be right back." She nickered as if to say "Okay".

Chris was standing in the doorway of the cafeteria and it looked like he was waiting for us. We went up the steps and he spoke, "So I heard that you guys found a horse."

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Courtney said in a serious tone.

"Well, one of my staff members said that he got kicked."

"Hey he was asking for it." D.J said 'accidentally' bumping into him.

"Besides he shouldn't of been behind her." I said truthfully. Before Chris could respond, we all heard a scream. We quickly ran outside into the campsite, everyone was coming out of their cabins to see who it was. Of course it was Heather, "Where did that disgusting thing come from?!?" Sugarcube immediately ran to D.J. "Is _that_ yours?"

"Yeah why?"

"It just came in and ate almost half of my clothes!!"

Courtney butted in, "You know you say your _so_ rich then I think you could get some new ones you spoiled little brat!" She stormed off with her chewed on clothes in her hands.

**D.J's POV:**

I've got to say, Courtney's pretty brave for standing up to Heather. Sugarcube started to nudge my shoulder and neigh in pain; she was also trying to lick her belly. Duncan looked confused, "What's up with her?" Every girl and some of the guys looked at him with the look of 'Oh my gosh, your such an idiot!' Lindsay yelled, "Isn't it _obvious_?! She's in labor!!" I led her into the corral and Trent spread some straw on the ground. Gwen and Bridgette was yelling at the camera men to turn them off, but being the idiots that they are they refused. So Duncan had to take all the cameras by force and shut them off.

Two hours passed by and still nothing, but everyone stayed for some reason. Finally ten minutes later she gave birth to a health baby colt, who oddly looked a lot like Duncan. He had a long, bright green patch on his mane, and a big tan spot on his chest with two circles that made it look like eyes. He also had beautiful crystal blue eyes and two little stubs that what looked to be horns, but only the front looked like Duncan the rest was blackish and it had a few large patches with zebra stripes. I could see another pair of feet and immediately knew what was happening, "Guys she's having twins!" I drug him out of the way and took a towel to wipe him off. I let his instincts take over and gave him the chance to try to stand, after the fifth time he finally got it. About fifteen minutes later again she gave birth to a healthy baby foal, who oddly looked like me. She had a long white patch on her mane, and her fur had different shades of brown and black. She also had grayish-blackish eyes, and on the right side of her she had a bold, red shape that looked like a D. Like her brother she had a horn, but only one. Her mother got up and started to clean the colt, bonding with him. She did the same with the foal, and after that she urged her to get up. She watched how her brother got up and slowly but carefully she mimicked him, and got it on the first try.

Leshawna asked, "So what are we going to name them?"

"How about the colt be named Zeb and the foal be named Trigger." Harold replied.

Duncan complimented him, "Wow you may be a nerd, but you come up with some good names."

"Thanks Duncan, I think."

Soon enough, Zeb was chasing Trigger around the pen, biting and snapping at her. Her mom was asleep so she took matters into her own hooves. She kicked Zeb square in the face and he got the picture fast. He lay down near his mother trying as hard as he could to hide from Trigger. We could all tell that there will be a lot of fun memories thanks to them. I just hope that they don't get into any trouble.


End file.
